The Life Of A Not So Normal Ninja
by Aldebaran5
Summary: A story about a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village during the beginning of the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes, This is my first story, punctuation is not my strong suit.**

**This is a story based on Naruto from Viz, written by Masashi Kishimoto I have great respect for them, and do not wish to steal from them.**

A huge celebration is taking place, with fire works and all kinds of food and deserts. And it's all for one man, Aldebaran Flint. On the stage is the 3rd Hokage and Aldebaran, there is much cheering as people gather round to hear what the Hokage has to say. He raises his hand for science.

"The hidden leaf has been training young ninjas for decades, and never has there been a more amazing, strong, talented, brave, courageous, smart, likable, and handsome, ninja."

he said addressing Aldebaran. "He has defeated the ultimate evil, and for this he earns the rank of Jonin." the Hokage put a gold metal around his neck and people started shouting Baran Baran!

The shouting continued till he woke up and realized it was his sister.

"Baran, I know its none of my business how late you sleep, but your already late for class." He rolled over to look at the clock, 8:30 class starts at 8.

"Damn it" He said jumping out of bed. "why didn't you wake me." He ran to the bath room and started brushing his teeth. "It's not my job to wake you up, and the last time I did you tried to kill me" She said this all in a very monotone way. "well last time you woke me up at 4 in the morning." He said between spit and brush. "To early, to late, your never satisfied." He ran out and back into his room, closed the door and started to dress.

"By the way hope you didn't forget what day it is." He threw open the door with nothing more then boxers on exposing his well crafted muscles , frowning at his he said "I hate you." he ran through the house putting on this shirt and pants. He came to the front door and grabbed his gear a kunai holster which he strapped to his leg. He threw open the door and started running towards the academy. "What an idiot it's a surprise he graduated"

He arrived when Iruka was just starting to give out teams

" Oh there you are Baran." Every one was looking at him "I-I'm sorry sensei!" He said bowing. "go sit down." He went and sat next to his friend Joan, Sirus, they both gave me looks "Shut up I whispered." Iruka go done with a few teams Hinata with Shino and Kiba, Sakura with Saskue and Naruto, and me Joan and Sirus as expected would be together. They also gave us team leaders ours would be Bernard which I'm sure my dad had something to do with it as they are good friends. Naruto got Kakashi which I was a bit jealous of

Afterwords I went outside to see my dad, a tall Jonin, war veteran, he has buzz cut wearing normal Jonin uniform army boots and black jeans. Standing next my sister Sarah 19, and brother Jamie 9. I'm 12.

"My boy, how'ed it go?" He looked exited, more then I was at lest. "It went well, team 12 me, Sirus, Joan, and Bernard as our leader." My dad was smiling. "I'm proud of you my boy." This filled him with more joy then he could imagine.

"Baran!" It was Bernard he was waiting with Joan and Sirus." come on!" He looked back at my family. "Gotta' go." And he started running towards them.

Bernard led us to a training ground. "This shall do." He pulled out a picnic basket from behind a tree. "Y'all eaten lunch yet?" we shook our heads. He pulled out some sandwiches and laid out a large table cloth "come eat." we walked towards him. But before we could get the food he jumped up to a branch on one of the trees. He put the food on a plate and sat it down. "Now you must be thinking that this is a trick, I want you to get up there." We all look up, Baran took a stance to jump. "Without jumping." Bernard said. "How is that possible?" Joan asked. "You want us to walk up the tree?"

"Exactly." Bernard answered. "And how do you suppose we do that?" Sirus questioned. Bernard opened his mouth to speck but Baran cut him off. "We create a layer of chakra between the tree and our feet." He started towards the tree. "Then you run at it." He ran up the tree, and got to the branch with the food on it. It was quite high up. "very good Baran, your father teach you that?" He jumped down from the tree "Yes he did." they had started to try it them self's, Sirus got farther then Joan did, but still not very far. "Do you think you could teach them." Bernard asked Baran. "Sure."

After what felt like hours, Sirus had made it to the top, but Joan. "Listen, just focus lightly add chakra till you stick." She fell off again landing face first, the sun was going down. "Ok I'm done." she started to walk away. "If you can't control your chakra, how do you expect to be a ninja" Bernard said. Bernard is not that tall, but he is very menacing. Joan walked back to the tree ."You want me to get the food at the top?" She punched the tree, with enough force that the truck exploded with blue chakra. When the smoke cleared Joan was standing with a plate of food. Bernard was stunned, she walked past him and threw the plate in his hands, and walked off. Only stopping to walk back and grab the food. Baran and Sirus started to walk off. "Eh, practice tomorrow first thing in the morning!" Bernard said.

"So how did it go today son?" Said Baran's father, as he entered the house. " Fine dad." Sarah looked up from a book she scribbling in. "Really? No harsh training that if you don't complete you'll be sent back?" He shook his head. "really surprising." he walked to his room. Passing his brothers room the door was open, he looked at him, made eye contact. Then Baran walked away. Into his room and went to bed.

**Ok so I think that's the end of this chapter, Leave a review if you liked it and wish to see more. Also big thanks to The Kazekage of Suna for being the first person to review my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, chapter 2 so this chapter is from the prospective of Baran**

Chapter 2

Hit Me.

I arrived at the training ground at what I thought was morning, apparently my dad has been lying to me. Bernard was there 2 hours after I got there, apparently morning is 6 o'clock. "Hello Baran." uncle Bernard greeted.

"Your late." I replied.

"You sound just like Sam." He was referring to my dad. While we were talking Sirus, and Joan walked up, Joan was blurry eyed, and Sirus was still in his pj"s.

"alright, now that were all here." He addressed us "yesterday was an assessment, to see just where you are at. Now is a test." He started pacing back and forth. "The test is simple. Hit me. Each on of you must hit me with your fist or feet, and if you do I'm buying ramen. "

"That's it?" asked Joan.

"That's it." Bernard answered, Joan immediately brightened up.

"Well then let's go." She smiled a smile that shook me to the core.

"When do we begin?" Sirus asked.

"Now." me and Sirus took to the trees, but not Joan which didn't surprise me. Joan is a hot head, of course I would never say that to her face. She took up a fighting stance and lunged at Bernard, I thought for a second see had him but he dodged at the last minute. But the ground wasn't so lucky, it split in two for a good 2 feet.

"Too slow Joan." He said from behind her, she turned to face him but when they made eye contact he kick her into a tree. "You know the difference between a slow ninja and fast ninja? One is alive and the other isn't."

Joan stood, she didn't look so good. I jumped out of the tree to his left, kunai in hand, he jumped at me and quickly disarmed me and got me on the ground with my arm behind my back and his foot holding me down, His speed surprised me.

While I was still thinking of a way out, Joan lunged at him, but instead of dodging he blocked with an openhanded strike to her fist. She recovered and went for another attack, But Bernard kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying.

Next it was Sirus' turn, he opened with a barrage of shuriken, Bernard booked it with my kunai, but it put his a little off balance and I got out of his hold. Bernard lost his balance, but not for long, Sirus continued the offensive attack of shuriken, but Bernard was to fast. I was still recovering when he came at me. "Remember what I said about a slow ninja."

He yelled as he punched me in the stomach. I was able to react in time to tense on and absorb some of the blow but I was still knocked down.

Me and Joan stood, gave each other a glance and nodded. "Sirus!" I yelled to get his attention. "Distract him!" He nodded, and began throwing everything at him. "Good plan, but it won't work!" He said as he dodged and blocked the projectiles harmlessly. I ran at him, and while I was doing that Joan ran up a tree, this was enough of a surprise for Bernard to lose his concentration and let a kunai scratch his check.

I ran towards him with my fist ready, Joan jumped off of the branch and went for a high attack. We both his him at the same time, Joan hit on the head and I hit his back. He went towards Sirus and stopped a few feet from him. Sirus walked to him and kicked him in the side.

"Ok you win." Bernard said "Ramen is on me."

When I went home my dad greeted me on the porch. "Hay son, I've gotta go. The Hokage has a mission for me." He kissed me on the forehead. "I may be gone a few days, don't worry." He walked off "I love you son!"

"Love you too dad." I walked inside Sarah was sitting on the couch. "Hey, how was training." she looked a little upset, but I dismissed it. "It went well, we just had to hit him." She looked a little surprised "did you?"

"yeah." She was very surprised by this. "Amazing."

"He was going easy on us." at this point I was really tired. "I'm going to bed, good night."

"Good night." I walked to my room. And went to sleep.

**Ok so the next chapter won't be that easy to write, I won't spoil anything but it's gonna speed up from here on.**

**Also not required but reviews are much appreciated **


End file.
